The use of multi-ethylenic monomers as crosslinkers in free-radical addition polymerization systems is discussed in an article in Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Vol. 19, pps. 607-624 entitled "Radiation Curing" by V. McGinness. The use of multi-ethylenic monomers as crosslinkers in a variety of polymerization systems, e.g., polymerization with mono-functional acrylic monomers, and/or ethylenically unsaturated oligomers, and/or graft polymerization of polymers, is discussed and extensively referenced. Specific multi-ethylenic monomers disclosed in the article are 1,6-hexanediol diacrylate, tetraethylene glycol diacrylate, trimethylolpropane triacrylate, and pentaerythritol triacrylate. The above monomers are acrylates of straight chain or branced chain polyols and thus introduce crosslinks of a particular geometry. While more complex monomers are available, generally for use in low volume specialty applications, the above monomers are the most prevalently used multi-ethylenic crosslinking monomers, probably because of their synthesis from starting materials available on a high volume commerical scale. It would be desirable to provide multi-ethylenic monomers having a cyclic structure to introduce a different crosslink geometry, yet which can be easily produced on a high volume commercial scale from readily available starting materials based on renewable resources.